The present invention comprises anew and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa known by the varietal name ‘Wescadobl’. The new variety was discovered in Südlohn, Germany in August of 2007. The new variety has been vegetatively asexually reproduced via cuttings, and the first date of asexual reproduction was in 2007/2008 in Südlohn, Germany. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between unpatented Calibrachoa plant MiniFamous Double Pink (female parent) and unpatented Calibrachoa plant Seedling 06P942 (male parent). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a double-flowering Calibrachoa variety. The new variety exhibits a similar flower shape with its female parent and a similar flower color with its male parent, but exhibits better branching than both parents. ‘Wescadobl’ exhibits a similar foliage color, flower bud size, and its double-flowering characteristic with Calibrachoa plant ‘MiniFamous Double Blue’, (unpatented), but the new variety has smaller flowers, less filled and unveined flowers, and smaller leaves (3.2×0.9 cm vs. 3.9×1.0 cm) when compared to ‘MiniFamous Double Blue’. Further, the new variety differs from ‘MiniFamous Double Blue’ because it has 5-8 petals inside the calyx, while ‘MiniFamous Double Blue’ has 10-12 petals inside the calyx. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics also distinguish ‘Wescadobl’ from other Calibrachoa varieties known to the breeder:                1. Vigorous and trailing growth habit;        2. Double-flowering blue flowers;        3. Elliptic-shaped and medium-sized leaves;        4. Medium-sized flowers without veins; and        5. Contrasting foliage and flower colors.        